The present invention relates to a novel chew toy for dogs for improving canine teeth care. In recent years, veterinarians have become increasingly aware of the need for improved canine dental care. Many veterinarians are recommending the regular brushing of a dog's teeth to prevent decay and gum disease. Such a practice, however, is distasteful to many pet owners and not generally enjoyed by dogs. As a result, such recommendations have been largely ignored and a dog's teeth are generally ignored by its owner until a problem arises.
A popular chew toy for dogs previously developed by applicant comprises a short length of cotton rope having large knots formed near the ends thereof so as to resemble a classic dog bone configuration. The soft cotton rope provides a cleaning and flossing of the dog's teeth and a gentle massaging of the dog's gums when chewed and thus provides therapeutic dental benefits as well as playful enjoyment for the dog. While providing an excellent means for cleaning the dog's teeth and promoting healthful gums, such devices do not provide a complete solution to the problem of canine tooth care. Just as fluoride is now universally recognized as a necessary element of human dental care, it would also be highly beneficial for canine dental care. Unfortunately, there does not currently exist an acceptable means for applying fluoride to a dog's teeth. Based on past experiences, brushing a dog's teeth with a cleaning agent containing fluoride would not present an acceptable method to pet owners. Regular fluoride applications by a veterinarian would be too expensive for most pet owners. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a vehicle for the fluoride which requires no effort on the part of the dog owner, is inexpensive and highly attractive to dogs.
In addition to fluoride, a complete dental care program includes tartar and plaque control. A build-up of tartar or plaque between the teeth and gums can cause the gums to separate from the teeth and lead to tooth decay and gum disease. The chew toy of the present invention also provides a vehicle for agents known to inhibit the build-up of tartar and plaque on teeth and thereby provides dog owners with an inexpensive and very convenient means for maintaining their pets' teeth and gums in a healthy condition.
A somewhat related problem to tooth and gum care of which pet owners are acutely aware is canine halitosis. The chew toy of the present invention not only inhibits the growth of bacteria which cause the problem, but can also serve as an effective vehicle for a breath freshener.